


Adrenaline

by tipitina



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video, minor Scott Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: [video is back] I'll do whatever it takes, because I love the adrenaline in my veins.A Scott Ryder centric vid, Scott/Reyes Romance, Spoilers for the entire game.





	Adrenaline

Because it's been taken down everywhere I've post it, I put it on Tumblr which doesn't allow me embed the video. So it's here to view. Sorry for the inconvenience.

[Adrenaline, a Scott-centric vid.](http://trinitrine.tumblr.com/post/164633640356/its-been-taken-down-everywhere-ive-posted-it-so)

_I'll do whatever it takes, because I love the adrenaline in my veins.  
_ \- Scott Ryder.

Song : Whatever it takes - Imagine Dragons  
  



End file.
